


Calla Weasley

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Text Messages, purebood Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: When a muggle born makes cell phones work in the wizarding world there is a app for bent wizards





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In no way do I own the characters or locations of Harry Potter they infact belong to J.K. Rowling

Harry found the beauty of dresses and high heels that he brought himself some with lingerie he loved the feel of it. Harry also figured out just because he dressed like a girl and called himself one, and his body parts female while wearing a dress. Some muggleborn got cellphones that worked in the wizarding word, there was a dating app for bent wizards. His user name PussyBoi his summery was he was a cross dressing who wanted to be treated like a girl any men who wants me hit him up. His profile pic was his chest downwards in a bra and panties.

in a flat in diagon alley there was man who liked the profile picture of the cross dresser he wanted the girl even though he was a bent wizard. Big-And-Hard sent the profile a message.

_B-A-H:How are you doing baby?_

_ten minutes later_

_PB:I'm good and yourself?_

_B-A-H:Alright. Love the profile pic baby girl._

_PB:Thanks you're the only man who has messaged me._

_B-A-H:I'm glad I am, I don't share sweetheart._

_PB:So Big-And-Hard are you really as big as your profile says?_

_B-A-H:10 inches baby._

_PB:Oh My God!_

_Four months later..._

_B-A-H:Want to meet Calla?_

_PB:Sure when and Where?_

_B-A-H:Tomorrow at twelve at the Leaky Cauldron?_

_PB:Okay see you then._

Harry was so nervous about tomorrow he would get to meet Big-And-Hard that he had trouble sleeping, he shifted and turned. He fell into a uneasy sleep. Harry woke up 9 am showered and dressed cotton bra and panties with mid thigh flower dress, since he grew out his hair he placed his hair in a bun with natural make up and glamoured his scar with 5 inch heels he walked out of the house and called for the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus helping the stranded witch or wizard." The conductor said as the buss pulled up at the Dursley's as Harry walked onto the bus.

"Leaky Cauldron please." Harry said as polite and lady like he could do, he sat on one of the beds as the bus drove towards his destination on the way Harry was wondering who he was meeting.

-Bill-

William 'Bill' Weasley was showered dressed and on his way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Calla who he had been talking to who could be his boyfriend/girlfriend and into something more. He loved talking to Calla it didn't matter what they tallked about it was deep and meaningful.

He sat near the stairs that lead to the rooms he watched every female that came in hoping it was Calla. He saw a girl that was looking around for someone he grabbed his phone out and typed a message?

_Big-And-Hard:I'm sitting at the table near the stairs that lead up to the rooms._

Once he sent the message the girl he had been watching looked at her phone and then looked at him and made her way over to him. "Wow your so manly." Was the only thing that Calla was able to say as she sat down it made Bill chuckle it seemed Calla was as nervous as him.

"Thank you sweetheart." Bill said giving her his charming smile which made her blush he liked her blushing.

"So what's your real name? Mine is Bill Weasley." Bill asked wanting to know who he was talking to this whole time Calla's or whoever eyes widen at the fact he was a Weasley or something else.

"I'm surprised your brother Ron hasn't told you about me or your twin brothers mother or father even Ginny. Harry Potter." Harry told Bill who eyes went wide that time sure his mother and father told him about the boy but he never figured that Harry Potter could pass as a girl.

"what do you do For work Bill?" Harry asked never have asked that before during their texts Bill smiled at the boy who was clearly taking his heart.

"I am a curse breaker for Gringotts." Bill told him while Harry was nodding his head he though what it was like to be a Curse Breaker. "Are you following in your ancestors footsteps and claiming your lordship and going onto the Wizengamont?" Bill asked the words left his mouth Harry laughed then stopped as he noticed that Bill was serious. When Harry shook his head to say no Bill frowned at the prospect of Harry Potter not knowing his family History being an old pure blood family.

"Harry babe, it think it's time you went to Gringotts and had and inheritance test done." Bill suggested as he wanted Harry to know what he could claime as his Lordship and to see if there marriage contract for him. Harry was thinking to what Bill said as he said what he said about the test he nodded his head.

So both left the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to the Bank, Bill was behind Harry as he was staring at his ass imagining what it felt like in his hands. They were at the bank and Bill directed Harry towards the directors office. After he knocked there was a voice that Harry had never heard. "Enter!" The voice said the two humans entered the directors office.

"Weasley, Potter what can I do for you?" The goblin asked the two men who were shocked that he knew it was Harry. He was about to ask the Goblin how he knew it was him and not a girl when the Goblin answered his unasked question. "Don't look so shocked Mr. Potter, I knew it was you despite your current state. Your magic signature cannot be faked despite what your ministry thinks. Now what is the answer to my first question." The goblin said.

"Harry here doesn't know about his lordship or anything about his estate, also about bonding contracts for Harry?" Bill asked instead of Harry since he had no clue as to what to say in a sitituation like this one. The gobbling came back with some ingredients and a bowl with Parchment it took him two or three trips.

The ingredients were mixed into a liquid which Harry had to ingest, then he pricked his finger and let three drops of blood drop onto the piece of parchment.

Hadrian (Harry, Calla) James Potter-Black

**Mother: James Potter-Black (Obliviated, deceased October 31st 1981)**

**Father: Sirius Black (Obliviated, deceased June 18th 1996)**

**blocks**

**Heir**

**Potter**

**Black**

**Gryffindor**

**Slytherin (By rights of Conquest)**

**Gaunt (By Rights of Conquest)**

**Peverlle**

**50% of magic (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Loyalty potions (Albus Dumbleodre, Molly Prewitt, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.)**

**Intellectual abilities 10% active (Albus Dumbledore)**

**failed Blood adoption (Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore)**

**Hatred for Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and anything Dark. (Albus Dumbledore)**

"My, my By all accounts you should be dead Heir Potter-Black with how your magic was bound." The Goblin told Harry who gulped he was ready to get rid of everything that has been done to him. Bill looked over to the woman since started talking he though of him as a her. "Now on to the contracts the mister Weasley have said there is one a contract between the house of Potter and house of Weasley, the house of Weasley gets control of the seats of house of Potter."

Once that was said all what was going through Harry's head was his whole life was a lie he wasn't even a Half-Blood but a muggle raised PureBlood. William noticed his distress and placed his hand on his knees which caused Harry to give the older man a shy smile. That shy smile made Bill's pants tighten, as his crotch started to inflate.

"I'll do it I'll marry him, it said anyone of House Weasley Correct?" Bill asked with a nod of confirmation from the head of the British Isle branch of Gringotts. "Then I'll marry Harry." Bill looked over to see his blushing bride to be Ragnok cleared his throats to put attention on him again.

Ragnok left the office for the second time that day for more inheritance ingredients for one of his employee's with that Bill turned Harry's head to face him and kissed him deeply, when they went for air Harry's eyes where clouded with lust as was his own. "Do you really want to marry me? A man who would rather be treated as he was a girl?" Harry asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yes." Bill said before he could say or do anything else Ragnok came back.

"Here is the Marriage certificate that I'll sign as witness as you will also. Here is the ingredients for another inheritance test." Ragnok said as he gave the potion to Bill who drank it and pricked his finger and watched as the parchment glowed?

**William Chameleon Weasley-Malfoy**

**Mother: Arthur Weasley (Obliviated)**

**Father: Lucius Malfoy (Obliviated)**

**block**

**Face changing Charm (Molly Prewitt)**

**compulsion**

**hating Slytherin (Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt)**

"Wow." Was all Bill said after all this time of Hating the Malfoy's and he was one of them he wondered if Charlie, Percy, Fred and George was Malfoys as well. Harry placed his hand into his fiancée's hand squeezing it in comfort Bill squeezed Harry's a hand right back.

"Now are you ready to sign the contract or certificate if you preferred that word?" The Goblin asked impatiently both males looked sheepish to the Goblin who rolled his eyes both Harry and Bill signed then Ragnok signed the certificate there some magic involved that Harry didn't understand one copy stayed and other simply vanished.

With that both Calla and Bill left Gringotts to floo to Bill's flat, once in his house he couldn't keep his lips off his wife his hands roaming as was Harry's was roaming bills body. Both undressed until in their underwear Bill unhooked Calla bra and started to suck on her nipples, Calla moaned due to what Bill was doing to her.<

** Warning sex scene **

"Calla I'm making you into the girl you want to be." Bill said as he slid Calla's panties off and guided her to their bed for the time being laid her on her back and slowly took off his boxers which caused his hard leaking dick to flop up and down. He crept onto the bed and spread his wife's legs and lowered his face to the tight virgin hole and starting licking and sticking his tongue in it. Calla was moaning at sensation of her husband's tongue her legs spread wider.

William smirked at his wife he sucked on a finger and pressed it into the waiting hole of his wife, inside Calla was tight and warm as the initial penetration Calla gasped. After twenty minutes William added another finger and started to sicissor her to loosen her up a bit. When he removed his fingers he guide the head of his flesh towards the hole and very slowly started to push it in, at the size of the intrusion had Calla gasp in pain due to only ever having Bill fingers in there.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked his wife as he moved in a better position his hard flesh pointing at Calla's wet hole. Bill started to push in slowly as not put Calla not in much pain, when saw that Calla had gotten used to his size Bill's hips started to move. To begin with was long strokes, he found Calla's g spot as it caused her to moan and the mucsles around Bill's flesh contrancted. Bill's hips became more erratic and the stroke were hard sharp thrusts into Calla, both were moaning and grunting the bed was hitting the wall behind them. "I'm about to cum where would you like it?" Bill asked his newly deflowered wife who was trying to answer him.

"I-I-In me, impregnate me." Calla managed to say it was difficult to say anything from Bill's hips were going in and out of her. Calla came first between both hers and Bills stomachs, one last sharp thrust and Calla felt something hot entering her she concluded that her husband just ejaculated inside her. It didn't help that Bill gave a huge beastly roar as he orgasmed.

** end sex scene. **

As Bill slid out of Calla who was catching her breath as he was. Calla snuggled into Bill's side who wrapped his arms around his wife. They slept until seven the next morning. Calla woke up to a still naked Bill carrying a tray of food for her to eat while he himself had a piece of toast in his mouth. They are in peace and spent the larger part of the day in bed snuggling up to each other.

-5 Months Later-

Bill walked into the Burrow to see his mother, he has been to his father quite a few times since finding out who his parents actually are. To say Lucius was surprised at him being married to a Arthur Weasley the biggest Bloodtraitor in his opinion and they had five sons, one was married and giving him grandkids.

"Bill!" Charlie, Percy and the twins yelled exited to see their older brother while with Ron and Ginny wasn't as excited as the older four. As the six went to greet the eldest Weasley Child who had just walked through the door and was waiting for his wife to follow him in

The younger brothers of Willam Weasley were surprised as Ronald, Ginny, Hermione, Arthur and Molly and the husband and wives of the four eldest Weasly's. They were not expecting a five month pregnant woman to accompany Bill. "Everyone this is my wife Calla Weasley." Bill introduced his wife he was expecting surprised looks but not stunned looks.

"Hello it is good to meet everyone." Calla greeted everyone Percy, Fred, George and their wives instantly went to Calla to introduce themselves however the happy atmosphere tourned tensed once Calla looked at Molly, Ronald, Hermione and Gimervas faces. They all looked displeased on how beautiful Calla looked or how round she was with Bill's child, or even having a proper wedding so Molly could dictate how she wanted it.

"How lovely to meet you Calla. I don't know why we are meeting now." Molly said with a terse smile to the young girl. Bill pulled out a chair for Calla who graciously sat down.


	2. The time skips

-filler for the four months skip-

Calla and Bill talked about many things. What they liked Calla found that Bill's favourite colour was Azure a shade of blue, while Calla's favourite colour is Slytherin green. Favourite foods bill: his mother's pot roast, Harry's treacle tart.

They asked each other what hogwarts house they were in both said Gryffindor, Bill said the hat wanted to put him into Ravenclaw, Calla said he would do well in Slytherin but chose Gryfindor (phew Bill thought of him being slytherin they were all dark wizards and witches.)

they talked about their favourite subjects, for Bill with was runes, arithmancy, charms, potions and Defence against the dark arts. Calla is care of magical creatures, defence against the dark arts, charms and transfiguration.

They shared their view on the laws of the Wizarding World Calla who just brough a book on the current laws. Who was very disgusted in the creature laws and wished to changed them, as he thought about Remus Lupin her father's best friend who was a werewolf.

Harry also discovered thatn bill liked him being a woman and wanting to be a wife. He didn't judge him at all, Harry liked liked listening to all the things Bill had to say about his job and the stories of why there were curses.

They got to know each other to the point that they felt the have known each other for years. To the point of both wanting to meet and not knowing if the other wanted as well, it was to the point of Bill deciding it was time for both of them to meet. Calla was glad when Bill asked to meet face to face as he didn't know how to ask the man.

When they did meet, both were nervous and well hoping none stood the other up, Calla liked the very dominate feeling he got from Bill's messages. While loved the submissive but very feminine responses from his messages as Bill was the first one to send a message for four months.

the day of the meeting was both exhilarating and nerve wrecking as Calla never thought of himself as pretty unless with make up on.

Bill was everthing and more when Calla saw him for the first time there was fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She sat down across from his boyfriend who he found out was his best mate's brother. He was surprised that Bill didn't know who he was he would've thought thst Ron or the twins would have told him about the little orphan.

Bill was surprised as well the Boy-Who-Lived That was pretty much female, he couldn't help to admit it was hot for him he had thought about what he looked like as neither sent face pictures to each other's.

When Calla learnt of her heritage from the potion at Gringotts, she was furious how could no one tell her? Why were they obliviated? The blocks in her magic and potions was sick to her it made him feel sick. As such she was pissed since herfriendship with Ronald and Hermione was not even real. Her heart broke from this, she thought to all the times with her "best friends" and somethings didn't add up to him.

How Hermione was allowed to practise spells at her home, or how Ronald apparently had nowhere to sit in their first year of school. Their mother yelling out of the Platforms name and asking when she has had kids going to school such as Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins.

William was confused to how his parents were Lucius and Arthur how nobody even knew his parents like Calla's were obliviated. His sire was rich he couldn't help but imagine how life would have turned out if he were raised by his parents but then his half brother Draco wouldn't exist.

their wedding night was great for both husband and wife the next morning William made Calla breakfast in bed. Which consisted with toast with Marmelade and tea. To which after they snuggled for awhile.

It was a month after their bonding when Calla found out that she was pregnant with their first child and William wanted to visit his father and undo the Obliviation of one Lucius Malfoy.

"What is a Weasley and a strange witch doing here?" Asked a haughty voice both witch and wizard turned to see the ferreted face of one Draco Malfoy who thought to be the heir to the Malfoy line since he was supposedly the only child of Lucius Malfoy.

"I am here to see our father Draco." William replied to his youngest brother, whose face reddened at the the little jab, it was tantrum coming from the youngest Malfoy.

"He isn't your father! He is mine! You stupid bloodtraitor!" Draco yelled at his older brother not that he knew it wasn't long before Lucius and Narcissa came running at there son's yells. They saw a Weasley and familiar looking witch with their son who was red in the face they didn’t notice s piece of rolled parchment in the Weasley's hand.

"What is going on here?!” Lucius demanded tot he trio before Calla or Bill could say anything Draco beat them to it trying to get his father to kick the two out.

"He thinks you’re also his father. I have told him you aren’t now tell him father!” Draco said to his father who was about to do as he only son said.

“Actually I have proof thst I am your son well one of anyway." With this he showed Lucius Malfoy his piece of Parchemnt that he was carrying since he did a test with his wife.

To say Lucius was confused was statement of the century he was married to two people had kids with these two? William Malfoy-Weasely his eldest what other kids does he have? He was Obliviated? He was furious as someone cast that charm on him they will rue the day when the messed with the Malfoy family!

"This is Calla you’re daughter in-law." Bill introduced his wife to his father and step mother? He wasn’t sure what to call Narcissa as both his parents are technically still married to each other.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you all." Calla said making everyone looking at her with her emerald green eyes thst reminded both Lucius and Draco of Harry bloody Potter, Narcissa loved the colour of her step son wife she too would have to figure out what she would like to be called by her sons yes she will take them in and claim them as hers.

"It is a pleasure meeting you as well Calla dear.” Lucius replied but he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he knew the witch from somewhere. They would be told in time, like his mother side of the family the would be kept in the dark for as long as possible.

William didn’t want anyone to react badly to the news of his wife, the moment the actual name of his wife came out then it would be a field day for the press. Not to mention his step sister would chucked a tantrum for not being Lady Potter not that she wants the title she just wants the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The viewers had asked what happened in the time skips so I decided to write a chapter for the time skips I hope you enjoy it


End file.
